


Awoken

by jadesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, in case that's something that needs to be tagged, kinda angst but also kinda not?, one of my theories for tfa, pro rey skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn are attempting to rescue Resistance Pilot, Poe Dameron, and things go awry. Desperate to get away from First Order soldiers, they hide in an supposedly empty prison cell, only to find that it's not quite so empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This hasn't been betaed, I sincerely apologize. Based upon one of my theories and also the rumor that Finn has no last name. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments! :)

"In there," Finn ordered; he was half carrying, half dragging Poe Dameron, who was still recovering from his interrogation with Kylo Ren. The poor fellow was badly bruised and pretty much incoherent. Rey was leading the charge, glancing back and forth, her staff swinging at her side. 

"What is it?" Rey asked, already pressing the control panel to open it. 

"An empty cell," Finn replied, trying to keep a hold of Poe. For someone who looked awfully light-weight, he wasn't. "I hope," Finn added.

 Rey shot him a glare as the door slid open with a hiss. She ducked inside, and Finn followed suit, just with a great deal more difficulty. Just as the door closed behind them, they could hear the heavy footsteps of a troop of First Order soldiers. Once they passed, Rey let out a sigh of relief. "Now how do we get out of here, genius?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead," Finn admitted as he laid Poe down on the floor carefully. The Resistance pilot's eyes rolled over, and he let out a deep breath as he fell back into unconsciousness. 

"Oh, great." Rey muttered.

There was a chuckle from the back of the room, and Rey jumped back, staff at the ready. Finn pulled out his blaster, aiming it toward the darkness. "Show yourself!" Rey demanded.

A figure moved from the darkness, shuffling toward their view. Once he stepped into the dim light, Finn could make out that the figure was wearing an cloak that had been worn from age. He removed his hood, revealing an older man with a gray beard. His blue eyes twinkled, even in the darkness of the room. "I'm sorry," he said earnestly. "It's just you remind me of my sister and her husband. They always bickered the whole time they knew each other."

Finn took a step forward. "Your sister?"

"Husband?" Rey repeated. 

The older man smiled at them both. "My sister, Leia. She and Han never agreed on anything. Except perhaps when they thought I was wrong about something." 

"Leia? As in..." the gears were clicking in Rey's head. What Han had told them about his wife-whom he had not seen in ten years after being imprisoned by the pirates on Jakku-and her brother, the stories all being true.....  "You're Luke Skywalker."

As soon as she said it, Finn realized she was right. He couldn't see the similarity between the man in front of them and the leader of the Resistance, but somehow he  _knew_. Perhaps it was through the Force, the mysterious power he seemed to possess.

"Yes," the man answered simply. "I am. And who are you?"

"I'm Finn and this is Rey. That over there is Poe Dameron. He's a Resistance pilot that the First Order captured." 

Luke Skywalker nodded. "No last names for either of you?"

"Don't have one," Finn answered. "Just FN-2187." 

"You're a First Order soldier?" there was a hint of hesitation in Luke's voice, but it was barely detectable.

"I was," Finn replied.

"Hm...and what about you?" Luke asked, turning his attention to Rey. There was a look in his eyes that the expression on his face didn't betray. 

"I don't know-" Rey cut short as she began to sway to and fro.

"Rey-?" Finn started, but she didn't answer. Instead, she started to fall backwards. Finn bolted forward to catch her, and manged-just barely. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing normally. "Rey-what's wrong with her?" Finn demanded, looking up at Luke, his face contorted with concern for his friend.

Luke didn't reply, but Finn was surprised by the amount of concern that appeared on the Jedi Knight's face.

               * * * *

 She wasn't sure what started it. All Rey knew was that one second she'd been looking into the kind but weary eyes of Luke Skywalker, and then the next, her head began to throb and the whole room ebbed away, fading from view. She could feel her legs buckle beneath her, but could do nothing to stop it. When she hit the ground, her surroundings had changed. No longer was she standing in the darkened cell. Now she was lying in the middle of a fiery planet. It was all rock and ash. But still, she could see an encampment up ahead. 

Carefully, she stood back up and walked towards it. The imagery shimmered, and she was standing in one of the huts. There was a small family sitting at a kitchen table, laughing, save the father, but he had a smile on his face that made his eyes twinkle.

"I'm serious," he was saying. "He ran down the hall, with nothing but a blaster, heading straight for an entire troop of Stormtroopers!"

The child-a little girl-was laughing her head off, looking as if she didn't believe her father.

"And then what happened?" asked the mother, her dark eyes twinkling. Her auburn colored hair fell to her shoulders. 

"Chewie ran after him, of course. But by then Han was already running away from the troop!"  the man replied. He shook his head. "And that's not even the most insane-"

A huge boom interrupted him, shaking the small hut. Both the man and woman stood up, looking around. 

"What was that?" the woman demanded.  The man ran to one of the windows, and his face paled considerably. 

"The Empire," he whispered. 

"But that's impossible!" the woman cried. "The Empire's gone-"

"The organization's gone," the man replied, "but the belief remains. If they know I'm here-you're both in terrible danger."

The woman stepped in front of him, and her kind expression went stern immediately. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you go out there on your own," she informed him. She moved around him, toward a cabinet. She pulled out an old blaster, which was miraculously still in good condition. "You're going to need back up."

"And what about her?" He gestured toward the girl; her short brown hair fell in ringlets around her head, and her hazel eyes were wide in confusion. "If the Empire find out who she is-"

"Luke," the woman said, putting her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look down at her. "We're doing this together. I made that promise when we got married."

"Please-" Luke Skywalker pleaded, images from a long time ago playing in his mind's eye-another hut, similar to the one he was standing in now-burning in front of him and the only family he'd ever known, gone.

"Together," the woman urged, shaking him slightly. He looked down, away from her, trying not to look at his daughter either. All he could think was the fact that he'd lost so many people in his lifetime-friends and family alike-and that he could not lose anymore. He shook away the dark thought, finding that it reminded him too much of his father-his father, who had explained to him long ago, in the only visit his spirit had ever given Luke, that that fear was what had driven him over the edge and what eventually led to the death of Luke's mother.

"We'll take off on the  _Naberrie,_ " Luke promised, referring to the Imperial Shuttle he'd customized over the years. It still worked, even after so long since the Battle of Endor. "We'll go to Leia, tell her what's happening-"

A scream from outside cut across his voice though. "Blaster bolts," he whispered, as the power in the small hut went out. Behind him, his daughter let out a small whimper and he could feel his wife move across the room to meet the child with warm, welcoming arms. The sound of blaster-fire echoed from outside.

 "We need to go- _now_." Luke whispered. 

The scene changed once more, and now the family was running, and Rey was frozen, watching as they ran and ran but were ruthlessly followed by First Order officers--a shot rang out, hitting the woman in the shoulders, resulting in her crying out in pain.

"No!" Luke cried, automatically pulling out his emerald-bladed Lightsaber to deflect the rest of the bolts. "Are you okay-?" he grunted, perilously continuing to defend his family from the oncoming onslaught. 

"I'm fine," the woman replied. "Ship's just ahead. I can make it."

"You two go on ahead--R2's in there, he should meet you."

"What about you-?"

"I'll be right behind you, now go!"

She nodded, grabbing her daughter's hand, and the two of them ran and ran, Luke following behind them, protecting them from the battle. As the two women made it to the ship, the ramp lowered and R2-D2 rolled down to greet them. The little droid sent out a series of beeps. They hurried aboard, as Luke began to run towards the ship--

Another shot rang out, narrowly missing him, but hitting the ship. Luke spun around, deflecting the next few shots, but one of them was lucky--it struck him in the hand, his mechanical hand, charring the flesh and the glove that usually hid the mechanical parts from view. He cried out, but continued to shield his family from the officers--but there were so many of them, all at once, even some with flamethrowers--

Then he felt a blaster against his head.

"Don't move," ordered a female voice. Luke relaxed his muscles, prepared to do what he could--

And felt the Lightsaber in his hand wiggle free from his grasp, it flew through the air, until it went into the grasp of a dark, hooded figure. The flames from one of the fires partially lit half of the Force-user's face, revealing a black mask...

And all he felt was evil. It was a presence he had not felt in the Force since...since Vader and the Emperor. The figure stepped toward him, but Luke was faster, he got away, dodging away from the reach of the blaster seconds before it even went off, and he ran, ran toward R2, toward the ship--

_Let them go, Luke._

A voice through the Force, the one that constantly guided Luke, even when they were no longer there. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke stopped, just as he reached R2. "Now," he whispered to the droid. The domed droid let out a low whimper, and suddenly the ramp to the ship was being closed, the engines turned on, and he could  _feel_ the heartbreak and sense of betrayal from his wife and daughter, even as the ship exited the atmosphere of the planet.

Luke crumbled to the ground, his dark cloak covering his head away from the officers-his vain attempt to conceal his identity before they had left for the ship-and reached out his mechanical hand toward R2, letting it rest on the droid's head. He remained that way, even as the First Order officers surrounded him, their blasters pointed at him, no doubt set to kill.

Rey watched, paralyzed, as he whispered, so quietly that none of the officers would hear, two names. Names that were more familiar to her than any other.

      

         * * * *

 "What's wrong with her?" Finn demanded. The Jedi Knight- _Master_?-said nothing. Perhaps he didn't know what was wrong with Rey, but something told Finn that he did. Before he could do anything too rash, however, Rey's eyes fluttered open and she bolted upright, nearly colliding her head with his. She was panting and perspiration beaded her forehead. "Rey," Finn cried, sighing with relief. "Are you alright?"

Rey wasn't paying attention to him, nor to Poe Dameron. All her attention was directed to Luke. "You." She whispered faintly.

Luke said nothing in reply, even when Rey jumped to her feet-if not a little dizzily. Finn reached out to steady her, but a quick glare told him that that was _not_ a good idea. "You-my mother...me-" She couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't process the thought. After all these _years._ She finally knew, finally knew the story her mother refused to tell her, no matter how many times Rey had asked.

Now she knew. She knew what had happened to her father. 

Her father, who was standing in front of her, looking at her with something that looked a little like pride and something else...

_Regret._

She shook her head. "What happened to me?"

Luke didn't answer, instead he turned away from them. "The Force is strong in my family," he said softly. "I have it. My father has it. My sister has it."

He paused for a moment then, and Rey found herself hanging on every word, and wondered if Finn was doing the same. A quick glance said that he was. 

"You have that power too," Luke finished simply, sitting back down. 

"I don't-I'm not like Finn," Rey protested. "I don't use the Force."

"When you fainted just now, you saw something. A vision." Luke said. It wasn't phrased like a question, though.

Finn glanced at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She ignored him. "Yes."

"Not surprising." Luke said, standing back up. "Twenty years of no Jedi in the universe, the light side of the Force was bound to be awoken by something eventually." He pointed at Rey and Finn. "And that something would be you two."

Before they could protest or say anything else, there was a groan from behind them. Rey and Finn turned around, and Luke's eyes trailed over toward the source of the noise.

"Yeah, all that's great," Poe Dameron muttered. "But can we maybe work on something more productive...like, oh I dunno, getting the hell out of here?"

 Finn let out a muffled noise of irritation, and Rey glanced over at Luke. At her father. He smiled warmly at her, as if to say,  _we'll get out of this. We're Skywalkers, we always do._

Even so, Rey could not lose the terrible sense of foreboding that overcame her, unbidden. Something very bad was going to happen soon....

 

 

 

 


	2. To the Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Finn and co. have to figure out to get out of the First Order prison camp-if they can stop bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to make this a multi-chapter fic after all (due to the surprising fact that this is one of my most popular fics, wow. I appreciated all the comments-without them there would not be a second chapter!). Again this is more or less based on my theories for Episode Seven and I will be very surprised if any of this comes true, but just in case there could be spoilers as I am including some rumors as part of my theory! Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment! :D

Darkness, that's all Poe Dameron felt. And pain-his head felt like it was being split open. Carefully, he peered open one eye and found that he was lying in a prison cell. That wasn't the surprising thing though (he remembered being captured by the First Order-hell, even tortured). What  _was_ surprising was the fact that there were three other people in the cell with him. A woman with a slightly bizarre hairstyle (though no stranger than Leia Organa's). The other one was a man wearing-

 _Wearing_ my  _jacket,_ Poe mused.  _Thief._

Then his attention went to the third and final stranger. And realized that the stranger was why he was there in the first place. Luke Skywalker-Poe had heard the legends. Poe's mother had even met Luke before. Now, if only he had found Luke  _before_ the whole getting tortured thing happened. 

After a moment, he was able to understand what they were saying-something about the Force and them being Jedi? It didn't make any sense-the Jedi were gone. Legends of old. Skywalker was the last one, or so Poe thought. When the Jedi Knight stopped talking, Poe shifted slightly and groaned. All eyes went to him. Not failing to miss a beat, Poe spoke for the first time in an age. "Yeah, all that's great, but can we maybe work on something more productive...like, oh I dunno, getting the hell out of here?"

The man let out a noise of irritation and the woman glanced over at Skywalker, who smiled warmly at her. Poe frowned, attempting to guess how the woman knew Skywalker, but before he could think about it any more, the man-with-Poe's-jacket spoke. He looked a bit familiar....Poe wracked his brain trying to remember-everything after he was captured was a little foggy-but finally recognized him as the Stormtrooper that had actually treated him as a person. 

Still, he  _had_ stolen Poe's jacket.

"Well, the Falcon's out. There's no way Solo and Chewbacca have the repairs finished yet."

"Yeah, but BB-8's helping them, remember?" the woman reminded Jacket Thief. Poe's head perked up.

"You found BB-8?" He said, for the first time in a long time, excitedly.

"BB-8 belongs to you?"

"He's my co-pilot," Poe said proudly. "He's gotten me out of a lot of scrapes-not that I need help," he amended quickly. But his bravado dissipated instantly. "He's okay, though?"

"Been through the wringer," the woman replied. "I got him from some fellow scavengers on Jakku." 

Poe's eyebrows shot up. "You're a scavenger?" That earned him a glare. He quickly continued, "I mean....that's not a bad thing or anything. Just surprising, you seem too-" 

"Too what?" The Scavenger interrupted, eyes like daggers. Behind her, Skywalker had a mischievous glint to his eyes, as if he was enjoying this.

"Um..." Poe fished around for a word that wouldn't get him into too much trouble. He couldn't come up with anything. "Is anyone going to introduce themselves, or am I going to have to call you Scavenger and Jacket Thief for the rest of the day?"

Jacket Thief muttered something that Poe couldn't hear. Scavenger was the one who answered him. "I'm Rey-" she haltered for a moment, before continuing. "And this is Finn."

"No last name?" Despite the fact that his retort was directed at the Scavenger-Rey-she wasn't the one who answered him.

"Technically my name is FN-2187," Finn remarked with a shrug. 

Realizing that the woman wasn't going to tell him anything more, Poe shrugged. "Great. A Jedi, a Scavenger and a bucket-head, all in one room. It's like the start of a really bad joke."

"Look fly boy, Finn's no longer part of the Order. And secondly, we're the ones who saved your skin, so the least you could do is cut us some slack." 

Poe's eyes widened slightly, and there was a small chuckle from the back of the room.  _Skywalker._ Poe let out a cough and stood up, stumbling a little as he did. No one reached out to help him, unsurprisingly. "I'm Poe Dameron, I was here to rescue you, but uh...these two seem to be doing all the rescuing for me." _  
_

"Luke Skywalker, but I suppose you already knew that." 

"A bit, yeah," Poe retorted. "But could we get back to the topic on hand and get out of here."

"There's a ventilation shaft overhead," Skywalker said. "It'll probably lead us to the garbage disposal, but if we're quick we should be able to get out of there the same size we were when we arrived."

"If you knew there was an escape route, how come you didn't take it?" Rey demanded.

Skywalker's eyes darkened for a brief moment. "Sometimes, staying is the best thing someone can do."

Rey's eyes clouded for a moment-with pain and something else-then she turned back to Poe. "Can you climb?"

"Usually? Yes. In my current state? Possibly." Her gaze went cold. "I'll try," he mumbled.

"There is no try," said Skywalker. He had taken a step forward from the darkness, and Poe was taken aback by just how fatherly the man in front of him looked. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, like a child who had taken more sweets than they were suppose to. Then there was the kind smile, and the fact that he just looked like a person whom you could you tell everything to-good and bad-and he'd simply listen, and probably hug you. "I can lift you up to the ventilation shaft."

"Um-no, thanks. I'm quite fine where I'm at, thank you very much." Poe turned to Finn and Rey. "You two can go first."

Rey jumped up, grabbing the edges of the shaft cover, and with a sharp tug, pulled it down. She then flung herself upwards, grabbing onto the edges of the shaft entrance, and hauled herself inside where she disappeared for a few moments before she poked her head back into view. "I think we're good."

"You go first," Finn informed Skywalker. "You, then Dameron."

"No, Dameron will go first," Skywalker said. "He's the one you came for, and he's wounded." 

Poe sighed and began to move towards the shaft when suddenly he was airborne. He yelped, and turned his head frantically as he rose higher and higher into the air. "I-okay-I. Don't. Like. This. At. All." 

"Grab onto something!" Finn hissed. Poe nodded, and quickly scrambled for purchase for something to hold onto in order to climb into the shaft. Thankfully, despite their early disagreement, Rey quickly helped him inside. He sighed, leaning up against the cool metal of the shaft. The tunnels were hued in blood red, so his cuts and bruises were lost against the light. He turned to Rey. "Sometimes I wonder why I joined the Resistance." 

"Justice? Peace? The list goes on," Rey retorted.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think maybe just being a pilot for the New Republic was better," he groaned, shifting slightly in his position. 

Then there was a blur of motion, and Skywalker was sitting beside him in the shaft. "Hello again,"

"What the-" Poe stammered, then glanced over at the shaft entrance. "How the-"

"The Force," Rey and Skywalker said at once. 

"Right," Poe said, as Finn began to shimmy his way into the tunnels along with them. After a moment he was inside, and the cover was closed once more. There was a long moment of silence as everyone attempted to take a moment to breathe, that Poe of course interrupted. "Now...where are we going?"

Skywalker closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. He pointed toward the direction Rey was sitting in. "That way."

"Naturally," Poe muttered. Another glare from Finn. These two were quite the charmers. Or maybe it was just him. "Carry on." 

* * *

 

About thirty minutes later, they had climbed through several miles of ventilation shafts, and had reached a large grate-that led outside. Poe turned to Skywalker. "I thought you said this led to the garbage disposal?"

Skywalker shrugged. "I said it should. Never said I was right."

"What is it with you three and the sarcasm?" Poe said under his breath.

"Four," Finn corrected as he pushed out the grate and jumped out. Rey followed suit, then Poe and, finally, Skywalker. It was warm and sunny outside, and there were trees surrounding the base. A prison base. They must have moved him from out of the Star Destroyer when he was unconscious, Poe decided. 

"Now where?" 

"Middle of the forest-it's where the Falcon is. Come on," Rey retorted. With that, she strode forward, leaving Poe, Finn and Skywalker no choice but to follow her. Even as they made their way through the dense forest, in search of the near-mythical Millennium Falcon, Poe could not shake the feeling that this was all too easy.....

And perhaps it was.


End file.
